


Bump 'n' Grind

by Kizzywiggle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheesy Music, Drabble, F/M, Hulk Feels, Pole Dancing, Random & Short, i don't even know what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzywiggle/pseuds/Kizzywiggle
Summary: Another late-night convo on Twitter planted idea seeds. Admittedly, this is WAY cleaner than the original idea, but it retains the essential premise, which is Hulk pole dancing (don't ask how we got to that point, I've blocked it due to mental trauma :p)...





	

R. Kelly’s _Bump ‘n’ Grind_ moaned grittily in the background, bass thumping up through the floor as the dancer dipped and twirled, using the tall metal pole almost as an extension of their own body, the grace and fluidity of their movements belying the hugely developed muscles packing their shoulders and torso. Suddenly they leapt to grasp the pole with one hand, the toes of one huge foot curled around it to provide grip as they tucked their free foot in and extended their free arm in a long, graceful curl before pulling it back, wrapping their entire body about the pole as if clasping a lover. __

As R. Kelly wailed himself to completion, the dancer leant ever-more-precariously backwards to touch the floor with both palms, releasing the pole with their legs to perform a slow, controlled back flip, landing sprawled out upon the shiny, reflective floor. The track ended and silence grew in the small room, apart from the harsh, deep breaths of the dancer.

Gradually they calmed, and as they did their body changed; vast, green musculature shrinking and lightening, going from seven feet of enhanced, furious male to five-and-some feet of exhausted, semi-naked scientist.

__

From behind the Hulk-proof booth surrounding the purpose-built dance studio Natasha put a hand on the glass and Bruce looked up as if he could feel her touch despite the ten feet between them. Sweat dripped from his body and he shook as his cells settled back into their calm state. Neither of them knew quite _why_ they’d decided to try dance as a means of calming the Hulk, nor how they’d arrived at pole dancing... but it worked, and better than any other method they’d yet tried. Smiling, Natasha pulled a ten-dollar bill from a pocket and flattened it on the glass. Bruce grinned dirtily and waggled his brows as he stood, tightening the cords of the track pants around his waist.

__

Natasha slapped her palm on the reader to let him out and he came to wrap his arms around her, leaning his head on her shoulder. He was almost burning-hot, post change, and she soaked up his warmth, neither of them speaking for long moments.

__

Presently, Bruce shook himself and stood straight. “You know, I feel better since I began dancing,” he observed in his quiet, flat tone. “I just wish the Other Guy had better taste in music…”

__

__


End file.
